MEGANE Lover
by RunaFia
Summary: Sakura Haruno, siswi Konoha High School yang langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, kepada Gaara Rei, pelukis berkacamata yang mampu menciptakan jiplakan Monalisa hanya dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke Uchiha, sang cassanova, sahabat masa kecil Sakura yang sejak dulu memendam perasaan kepada gadis itu. Siapakah yang harus Sakura pilih? [SasuSakuGaa/AU] CHAPTER 1 - Feeling UP!
1. Chapter 00 - Prologue

Aku terlanjur suka. Pada cowok itu, Gaara Rei, si kacamata dengan senyuman paling manis yang pernah kulihat.

Gaara Rei, si pelukis handal yang mampu melukis Monalisa hanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Lalu kenapa sekarang tetanggaku yang nyebelin itu, Sasuke Uchiha, seakan-akan mencari perhatian kepadaku?

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

RunaFia Presents

 **MEGANE Lover**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 00**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pair : ?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warning!**_

Lebay, OOC, typos, genre nano-nano!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **HAPPY** **READING!**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Foreheadddddd_ —" teriakan cempreng ala Ino Yamanaka berkumandangan pada pagi hari ini. _Forehead_ yang dipanggil Ino Yamanaka ini adalah Sakura Haruno, gadis bersurai bagaikan bunga sakura dengan mata sebening _emerald_. Rambutnya yang sepunggung digulung asal, matanya melotot tajam menatap sahabat sejak masa kecilnya itu. " _My god, FOREHEAD!_ Kak Naruto tampan sekali, astaga!"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kesal. "Ino, kamu mau sekolah atau mau cuci mata? Kak Naruto sudah punya pacar, _dear_. Kamu tahu kan?" ujar Sakura tajam sambil mencatat bahan untuk MOS besok. Menjadi siswi Konoha High School yang ternama tidak akan mudah, karena setumpuk pekerjaan rumah akan menanti. Tapi sekarang ini Sakura masih MOS, dan dirinya akan berusaha membiasakan diri agar sibuk terus (supaya bisa menghadapi banyak tugas dengan terbiasa, haha).

"Sakura! Jangan membuat harapanku jatuh, dong!" cibir Ino kesal. "Lagipula memangnya kamu udah ada gebetan, huh? Jangan-jangan si _troublesome_ Uchiha itu lagi. _I prefer the oldest one, baby_ ,"

Yang dimaksud _troublesome_ Uchiha itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha, sahabat masa kecil Sakura yang sangat-super-duper tampan. Memiliki 100+ mantan selama masa hidupnya hingga kini. Hobi menebarkan ucapan-ucapan manis, dan sangat-sangat playboy. Beda sekali dengan sang Kakak, yakni Itachi Uchiha yang sekarang sudah memasuki dunia perkuliahan. Itachi sangat ramah, serta sangat setia kepada wanita yang dicintainya.

"Sakuraaaa!"—Sakura belum sempat membalas ocehan Ino, suara perempuan terdengar lagi. Sakura menoleh.

"Karin!" malah Ino yang membalas. Duo fashionista itu sangat cocok, mengundang beberapa lelaki melihat mereka.

"Sakura! Hei! Hei tahu enggak!" Karin memegang kedua pundak Sakura dengan heboh. "Kamu suka laki-laki berkacamata, kan, IYA KAN?!"

Sakura mengangguk dengan mimik aneh. "Terus kenapa, Karin? Punya rekomendasi?"

"Oh tentu saja!" balas Karin sambil menjentikkan tangannya. "Ayo!"—dan Karin Uzumaki menarik tangan Sakura Haruno menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sakura berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Karin, meninggalkan Ino yang sangat payah dalam berlari.

Mereka sampai di kelas 1-2, kelas Karin berada. Tampak ribut di kelas itu, karena (sepertinya) semua anak di kelas itu mengerubungi pusat kelas. Sakura memandang bingung kelas sahabatnya, ada apa?

"See! Dia sangat tampan, Sakura! Itu menjadikannya pusat perhatian!" seru Karin dengan bangga.

"Bukan begitu, Uzumaki, itu karena dia bisa melukis," Sasuke menyerobot dengan kesal. "Yamanaka? Sakura? Kenapa kalian ke sini?"

"Lihat gebetan, lah!" Karin mengibaskan rambutnya. "Iya kan, _Pinky_?"

Sasuke tampak tertohok mendengar ucapan sahabat dari sahabatnya itu. Gebetan? Mana mungkin ada yang menyaingi ketampanan Sasuke Uchiha di Konoha High? Yang pasti tidak ada, karena kalau ada, palingan selera perempuan itu saja yang rendah. Sasuke mendengus ketika melihat Sakura mulai menjadi salah satu bagian orang-orang yang mengerubungi si pelukis.

Ketika Sasuke mendengus kesal, mari kita beralih pada Sakura.

Sakura menatap lelaki berkacamata itu dengan tatapan kaget, senang, serta kagum. Kaget karena lelaki itu sangat memenuhi kriterianya. Senang karena lelaki itu tersenyum padanya sejenak. Kagum karena hasil lukisannya.

 _Sunflower_ karya Van Gogh. Sangat mirip.

Berkacamata, baik, ramah, murah senyum, tampan.

Rasanya tidak ada yang bisa menggulingkan Gaara Rei dari pikiran Haruno Sakura saat ini.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

 **Pojokan Author**

Euhm hai, ini fanfic Runa di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya heheheh.

Pairingnya ada kok heheeh, gamau bocor yang pasti. Mohon bantuannya UNTUK FANFIC RUNA DI FANDOM NARUTO /ngilang

Review dan berbagai dukungan apapun sangat membantu, HEHEHEEH.


	2. Chapter 01 - Feeling?

Aku terlanjur suka. Pada cowok itu, Gaara Rei, si kacamata dengan senyuman paling manis yang pernah kulihat.

Gaara Rei, si pelukis handal yang mampu melukis Monalisa hanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Lalu kenapa sekarang tetanggaku yang nyebelin itu, Sasuke Uchiha, seakan-akan mencari perhatian kepadaku?

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

RunaFia Presents

 **MEGANE Lover**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Chapter 01 - Feeling?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Pair : ?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warning!**_

Lebay, OOC, typos, genre nano-nano!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **HAPPY** **READING!**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Acara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru telah selesai, maka Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju mading sekolah. Tampak sekerumunan dari kelas 10-12 yang ingin melihat kelas mereka masing-masing. Sakura menghela napas melihat kerumunan itu.

"Hei." terdengar suara bariton, sepertinya ditujukan untuk Sakura. "Namamu siapa?"

 ** _Dheg dheg dheg dheg_**

Wajah Sakura merona, jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Gaara Rei! Si kacamata yang sudah Sakura taksir sejak kelas 10! Oh Tuhan! Keajaiban apa yang terjadi padanya?! "E-eto, ke-kenapa Ga-Gaara?"

Gaara nyengir, membuat Sakura nyaris kehilangan beban di tubuhnya. "Sakura Haruno ya? Akan kucari di kelas berapa, tunggu ya."

 _Aku dinotis doi, KYAAAAAA_ —

—dan begitulah jeritan Haruno Sakura pada dunia.

"Kelas 2-1, sekelas denganku, Sakura. Ayo bareng."

Sakura hanya mengangguk disertai senyuman kikuk. Ia berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Gaara.

"Gaara, kamu bisa melukis ya? Kata satu angkatan lukisanmu luar biasa, apa kamu diajari?"

Gaara terkekeh kecil. "Eh, bukan. Memang aku diajari ... itu, aku diajari oleh ... eum, kakak perempuanku."

"Oh ... Gaara punya kakak perempuan ya? Apa dia rambutnya merah sepertimu?" balas Sakura riang, karena Gaara merespon ucapannya.

"Rambutnya pirang, dia kakak tiriku. Dia yang menyebabkanku menggunakan kacamata ini," Gaara menggoyangkan kacamata merahnya pelan. Mereka menaiki tangga lantai dua. Kelas 2-1 memang berada di lantai dua.

"Kok bisa?" sahut Sakura. "Apa kaitannya kakakmu dengan kacamata itu?"

"Kau tahu, Sakura." Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. "Dia sangat naksir cowok berkacamata. Bahkan tato di jidatku ini saja dibuat oleh kakakku,"

Sakura mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Apa dia ... memiliki _brother complex_?"

Tiba-tiba Gaara tertawa, membuat Sakura salah tingkah sejenak. "Bukan itu, Saku! Itu karena dia ingin mencomblangi aku dengan teman-temannya!" jelas Gaara sambil menepuk pelan pundak Sakura. "Nah sudah sampai kelas, sudah ramai rupanya—"

"Sakura."

Suara terkesan mengintimidasi terdengar menyeramkan di telinga Sakura. Suara Sasuke Uchiha, sahabat masa kecilnya. "Kenapa, Sasuke?" balas Sakura dengan polosnya, membuat si bungsu Uchiha itu ingin menjedotkan kepalanya di dinding.

"Kenapa tadi berangkat sendiri, Saku?" tanya Sasuke, seperti menginterogasi perempuan itu.

"Aku ada janjian sama Ino, tahunya beda kelas," Sakura menghela napas sedih. "Untung saja sih, sekelas sama Sasuke, sama Karin pula."

Sasuke merona sejenak. "Lalu, itu di sampingmu ... Gaara?"

"Ternyata aku tidak diabaikan, haha. Aku masuk duluan, ya," ucap Gaara meninggalkan kedua sahabat masa kecil itu. Sakura membalas lambaian Gaara dengan senyuman manisnya, membuat Sasuke merasa kesal.

"Sakura ..." panggil Sasuke pelan. "... Kau suka Gaara?"

Sakura merasakan perasaan aneh saat Sasuke menanyakan hal itu. Ya, perasaan aneh itu ketika mengubah bahasanya dari aku-kamu menjadi aku-kau. Berarti putra Uchiha Fugaku itu sedang marah ... atau kesal? "Kenapa ... Sasuke nanya hal seperti itu?" balas Sakura lirih.

"Ya, iya kan, kare—"

"Sasuke-kyuuuun!" jerit seorang perempuan dengan suara cemprengnya. "Sasuke-kyuuun! Karaoke-an, yuk, malam ini?"

Sakura menatap gadis pirang itu—Shion— dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Pada akhirnya gadis musim semi itu meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan perasaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya. _Sasuke mana mungkin menyukaiku_.

Entah mengapa, ia kembali teringat masa-masa cinta monyetnya pada pemuda Uchiha itu. Masa-masa dimana dirinya memutuskan untuk mencintai pemuda berkacamata seperti Gaara.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **-oOo-**

* * *

 **Pojokan Author**

Awwwww makasih buat yang ngereviewwww :* meskipun gak banyak tapi tenkyuuuuu

Kumales buka PM, jadi enggak kubales. Intinya pairnya itu SasuSakuGaa, ayo-ayooo pada tahu enggak masa lalu Sakura sama Gaara? Mereka gak ada kaitan kok haha, cuman punya pengalaman yang sama :3

Terakhir, **review**?


End file.
